Boats and Birds
by Lynnions
Summary: Can Jojo find something he loves more than music? Maybe with a little courage, and a very much unwanted push from his sisters, he'll be able to win the heart of the girl he loves.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had this story posted on my older account (Jubilations), but due to laptop difficulity I wasn't able to write or post anymore chapters. :( I still don't have a working laptop at my house, but I will do my best with a relative's computer for now, so please bear with me, guys! I edited the chapter a little bit and it will continue on this account.

Thanks!

**Boats and Birds**

Chapter 1

The night was icy and the sky was clear of clouds. Only the fireflies seemed to be stirring as the moon illuminated the surrounding area in a mysterious hue of silver against freshly fallen snow. A perfect night for one little Who walking down a rocky path far away from the hustle and bustle of Who-ville.

He sighed it satisfaction, stuffing his hands into his warm hoodie pockets and kicking a nearby rock. The wind blew his black and grey fur around, leaving his hair a shaggy mess on his head, and eyes irritated with tears. A shiver ran down his spine, but the little Who shrugged it off as he continued his way down the long path.

Tonight was a wonderful night for music. He could already hear the melody dancing around him. It made him smile from ear to ear. He broke into a run, unable to stand being away from it any longer.

Nothing could make him happier.

XXXXX

The humble humming of the mayor filled the portrait covered hallway in the McDodd household. He tightened his tie, straightened his blue suit, and slicked up the mohawk on top of his head, making sure he was spiff and ready for another fabulous day.

"Good morning, daddy!" several little Who girls called, rushing out a nearby door and running to their father's side. They huddled around him and hugged his waist, arms and legs tightly.

"Haha, good morning, everyone," he said, stumbling to catch himself from falling over. "Did you all sleep well?"

"Yes!" the all replied, releasing him.

He chuckled, patting the closest one on her head and giving them a cheerful smile. "You better hurry into the dining room. Mom made a special breakfast for everyone today: Who-schnoodle cakes!"

The girls looked at each other with big, excited eyes and ran down the hall, giggling and talking amongst themselves.

Ned McDodd watched them with proud eyes. Raising 96 daughters wasn't easy, and, if he said so himself, he was doing a mighty fine job. His ears picked up the faint sound of foot steps coming from behind. He turned around and put on a big grin after seeing who it was. "Good morning, Jojo!"

Jojo, his son and oldest child, stopped to silently stare at his father's overly joyful expression. He was grinning so wide, the ends of his mouth practically touched the sides of his face.

"What's shakin', homie slice?"

_'Ugh…'_ Jojo knitted his brows together at his father's pathetic attempt at trying to sound "cool". He averted his brown orbs and continued his slow walking pace past his father.

The Mayor moved aside for him to pass and smiled. "Okay, son! We'll talk more at breakfast!" he called, waving.

Jojo rolled his eyes and continued walking with his hands jammed inside his pockets. It's not that he didn't want to talk to his dad. He was just… afraid to let him down. After all, being the oldest child, he was next in line to be the mayor of Who-ville. And that was the last thing he wanted.

"Good morning, Jojo." Sally McDodd chirped, watching her son enter the breakfast room. He gave her a small nod and took his rightful seat next to his sisters at the long, winding table.

He sat up to inspect the breakfast his mother made with curious eyes. Who-schnoodle cake (a Who-ville favorite) was a pink, blue, and purple swirled breakfast cake topped with fresh sliced strawberries and coated in a light syrup. It wasn't made very often in the McDodd household, so today was an absolute treat for the 97 children.

Though Jojo very much enjoyed Who-schnoodle cake, he showed no emotion when taking a bite of the sweet pastry. Unlike his many sisters who squealed in delight with every mouthful.

Jojo moved around the now scattered pieces of his half eaten breakfast with his fork, glancing up at the clock every now and then. Why did mornings have to move so slow? The sound of his father entering and spinning around in his chair before tip toeing his way to the table made the teenage Who release a deep sigh. The most annoying part of the day was finally beginning.

He slumped down into his chair and crossed his arms. _Here we go. _A quick jerk on the line of chairs sent them flying toward the next table setting. The mayor set his special alarm clock for 12 seconds and looked to his daughter seated next to him as she waved a crayon drawn picture in front of his face. He gave her a compliment and patted her on the head, as Sally took a sip from her mug and smiled.

A loud ring of the alarm and another jerk on the chairs left another daughter seated beside her father. She handed him the doll she was holding in her small hands, and Jojo watched as his father bounced the doll up and down while talking in a high pitched voice, making his little sister giggle with delight.

Jojo counted how many of his sisters were seated in front of him. 3... 4... 5. Only 5 more of his sisters until it was his turn to have 12 seconds of morning time with his dad. At least it'll be over sooner than later.

Passing the little time he had to wait, the frowning Who scanned the objects around the dining room. '_The small vase looks useful. And that tall coat hanger could come in handy. I know Hilda had rubber bands around here somewhere. Hmm… and maybe the-'_

"What's going on?" Jojo snapped from his thoughts and slowly looked up at his father with surprised eyes. Was it really his turn already? Ned crossed his arms and showed his son two peace signs, giving him a big grin. "Lay it on me!"

If Jojo's nature wasn't to stay perfectly quiet and unemotional, he would have burst into fits of laughter.

"C'mon, Jojo, tell your daddy-o what the word is!" the persistent mayor continued. His wife looked at her son with hopeful eyes, as she continued to take small sips of her coffee.

Jojo ignored her pleading stare, and continued to just look at his dad silently with crossed arms. Did his father really expect him to answer those… oddly asked questions?

The mayor started to let out a nervous laugh, the sides of his mouth drooping down, as he slowly lowered his arms. Sally sighed deeply.

The alarm finally rang, signaling Jojo to jump from his seat. _Thank God…_

"Jojo!" his father called, but was replied with the shut of a door. His smiled completely faded and his shoulders slumped.

"Oh, don't worry, dear," his wife cooed, patting his back lightly. "He'll talk to you when he's ready."

The mayor nodded, turning his attention to his youngest daughter seated next to him. She giggled, playing with the end of her dress, looking up at him with giddy brown eyes. He instantly put on a warm smile and picked her up. "How's my little girl?"

XXXXX

The one thing Jojo enjoyed about winter was the lengthy vacation he got from school. Instead of sitting in boring, mostly pointless classes for 6 hours he could do what he loved most - create music.

Music was his passion, his life. He knew nothing could ever be more important to him than music. Nothing.

He peeked around the doorway of his sisters' room. Empty. Perfect.

He calmly walked in, knowing his sisters were either still at breakfast, in the playroom, or outside for the next couple hours. He hummed a pleasant tune as he scanned the gigantic room. Beds, beds, beds, beds, beds, beds... beds. Too many beds. '_Where the heck is that trunk? They must have hid it real well this time...'_

_'There it is!'_ Jojo spotted a large sized, wooden trunk hidden between two beds in the back of the room. He ran over to it with a smile, and quickly opened the lid. He practically jumped in, shuffling around the objects inside. His sisters hated him for going through their things, especially the ones in the trunk (it being the holder of their favorite toys, candy, jewelry, and other girlish things). But he just couldn't help himself, even though he felt bad stealing from his sisters. He was always searching for more things to use in his musical creations. And they always had the most useful things.

After looking through everything in the trunk, he successfully found a good armfull of objects. And scored a big cherry lollipop from their secret candy stash as a bonus. Pleased with his findings, he stuffed everything else back into the trunk, and went on his merry way.

He placed the objects into the closet of his room (hopefully they'd be safe there for now), and hopped onto his small bed. Peace and quiet… just how he liked it.

DING DONG!

Jojo jumped at the sudden sound of the loud doorbell. God, every Who in town could probably hear that thing. Did it really have to be so loud?

He twirled the lollipop stick between two slim fingers, taking small licks of the sweet flavor. He started to hum another pleasant tune, getting lost in his own world with the gentle harmony of-

DING DONG!

"Will someone get the door?" he heard one of his sister yell from downstairs, followed by the complaining of his other sisters about not wanting to get up. And more from his mom and dad who were busy washing the plates from breakfast.

Jojo rolled his eyes and sighed. Geez, 98 Whos and not one of them can answer the stupid door? Seeing how the poor Who at the door will never be acknowledged at this rate, he jumped off the bed and headed back downstairs.

He reached the door by the 3rd time it rang. Reaching on tip-toes, he twisted the knob and, with a little difficulty, opened it. He pulled it open the rest of the way using both hands and glanced at the Who on the other side.

He froze.

A young female Who, looking to be around his age, stood on the other side with a small smile on her face. She had big green eyes that looked at Jojo with curiosity, and a light brown side bang that reached the beginning of her neck and covered half of her right eye while the rest was tied up in a long, layered ponytail. Her fur was a caramel color with one big, solid, dark brown strip across her stomach and two on each arm. The same dark fur hung around her neck, where a navy blue scarf hugged her shoulders. She was slim/slender and just a bit taller than Jojo. She held a notepad tightly in her small hands.

"Hello." she said, putting on a timid smile and running a hand through her long fringe nervously.

The gawking teen's jaw went slack, making his lollipop fall to the floor. She cocked her head the side, blinking her brilliant eyes with puzzlement.

"Um…" she continued. "My name is Lola. I'm here to interview the Mayor for the Who-ville Times."

Jojo continued to stare at the girl in awe.

She frowned. "Do… I have the wrong house?"

"Who's at the door, Jojo?"

Two twin sisters appeared behind him, sneaking a peak at the confused girl.

Lola gave a friendly wave to the taller girls. "Hi guys. I'm here for the interview with your dad. Is he home?"

The sisters both nodded, giving her welcoming smiles. "Yeah," one said as the other one nudged Jojo in the side, making him jump and let out a small yelp. "Don't mind our brother, Lola. He doesn't really talk to anyone."

"Oh…" Lola whispered, glancing at the silent teen. She gave him a small smile before turning her attention back to the two sisters.

"Hold on! We'll get him for you!" they said in unison. They disappeared for a minute and returned with their father lagging along behind them.

"Whoa! Slow down, girls! What is it?"

"Lola is here!" they chimed.

Ned looked at the girl and smiled. "Ah, yes, I've been expecting you!"

Lola beamed. "Yep! I'm here for the interview."

"Yes, your dad told me you'd be coming today," he motioned her inside. "Come on in and get warm. Jojo, move out of the way for our guest."

Jojo snapped back into reality and quickly moved aside so Lola could enter. She happily came in and felt the warmth of the house fill her up.

"We'll take your scarf for you." the sisters said.

"Thanks." she replied, unwrapping the scarf and handing it to them. They hung it up neatly on the coat rack.

"We'll have the Interview in the living room. Follow me, please."

Lola nodded, following him across the pantry. She stopped, feeling the stare of a certain Who, and turned her head to look at him. She chuckled, prancing over and picking up his lollipop.

"You dropped this." she said, popping it back into his mouth. His eyes widened.

She waved her small fingers, reeling around to follow the mayor into the next room.

Jojo continued to stare after her retreating form before the sound of giggles filled his ears. He turned to see his sisters holding their hands over their mouths; not doing a very good job of suppressing their laughs.

He blushed, pulling the lollipop from his mouth and looking down to the floor with embarrassment, realizing what they were laughing about.

"Oh, Jojo," the sisters sighed, batting their eyes. "Love at first sight?"

"And with Lola!" another said, clasping her hands together.

The other one did the same. "Aw, you have good taste, Jojo. Lola is so nice and very pretty!"

Their brother gave them a horrified expression, shook his head and shot up the stairs.

He could hear the laughing all the way to his room. He slammed his door shut and backed up against it with a terrified expression. He slowly slid to the floor and stared at the lollipop in his hands.

His heart was pounding.

_'What the heck was that?!'_

End of Chapter 1

A/N: What'd you think? I have so much planned for this story, and I hope you guys will enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in forever, guys! But I didn't forget about this story, so don't worry! I'm back into the flow! c:

**Boats and Birds**

Chapter 2

Jojo shifted through the numerous CDs stacked up in the corner of his room. He needed a distraction. Now.

His mind wasn't even completely reading the band titles on the cover of any of them. He was too focused on what just happened a few moments ago. Soon after sliding to the floor, Jojo gasped at the lollipop clasped in his tiny hand and tossed it across the room.

He fumbled with a _Wax on Radio_ CD case, finally getting the actual CD out after calming down his anxious hands. He popped it into his stereo and turned the volume up high. The piano solo of _Dawn Architects_ started flowing from the speakers, filling his tiny ears and instantly relaxing him.

Jojo closed his eyes as the vocals started, letting the sound carry him away to another world. He started mouthing the lyrics, of course having the whole song, and rest of the CD, memorized. As the beat got heavier, he did a swift twirl in tune with the music and walked to his bed. He pushed himself onto the soft covers and sighed in satisfaction.

The bright eyed girl vanished from his mind.

XXXXX

With his Who-pod turned on and turned up to his preferred volume, Jojo tucked his hands into his hoodie pockets and hopped down the steps of his house. It was another chilly day in Who-ville, but that just made all the Whos even more active.

It meant Christmas was coming.

Now, being a Who himself, Jojo loved Christmas. He loved the houses that were overly decorated in Christmas lights, the cakes and cookies that were always available, the music (especially the music), and, of course, the presents. Jojo might be a quiet little Who, but every kid loves Christmas presents. Being 16 didn't make any difference; You were never too old for Christmas presents.

The one thing Jojo didn't like was how crowded everything got, especially so early in the month. Once the first flake of snow falls, it signals the Whos into "Christmas Mode", making getting around harder. Especially for a Who so small.

Jojo grunted as he tried to push his way through a group of Whos, talking about the best Christmas lights to use, in the middle of the street.

"I think the _Whobert Lightening_ _Christmas Lights _are the best ones."

"No, no, no, I would have to go with the _Who-Classic White_ _Lights_."

"I personally like the _Who-Jingle Lights_, myself."

Jojo rolled his eyes. He finally managed to push through the still rambling Whos and continued his way to the fountain that sat in the middle of town.

As he approached it, he saw the younger Whos in Who-ville using it as a mini skating rink, sliding up ad down the frozen water sticking out from the top of it. He scanned the numerous little kids, until he found one with all red fur and a small pink bow on the top of her head, holding up a perfectly curled ponytail. He plucked the ear phones from his ears and tucked them away into his pocket.

He hopped onto one of the benches placed next to the fountain and looked her way. The little girl peered at him from the corner of her eye and halted, slipping a little, on the ice.

"Jojo!" she yelled, waving at him.

Jojo smiled in return and motioned her over with a nod of his head. The little red Who immediately slid over to where he was and leaped at him, almost knocking him to the ground. Jojo chuckled in return, catching her the best he could and placing her next to him on the bench.

"Did Mommy and Daddy tell you to pick me up?" she asked him, giggling.

Jojo nodded.

"Yaye!" she locked her arms around his skinny one and snuggled it. "I get to walk home with big brother!"

Jojo smiled down at her. He lead her off the bench, and let her cling to him as they walked down the Who covered street. The windows to the shops were neatly decorated with Who-Santa blowups and mini Christmas trees, fake snow spread out underneath them.

Jojo's sister scanned the brilliant displays with interest, stopping at one with peppermint candies and reindeer shaped cookies visible through a big window. The Who-ville Candy Shop

"Jojo! Jojo!" she squealed, tugging at his arm excitedly. Jojo looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "That! That!" she said, pointing to the Candy Shop. Jojo looked in the direction she was pointing. He smiled and shook his head. "C'mon, Jojo! Lets get some candy!"

Jojo dug a hand through his hoodie pocket and pulled out three wrinkled Who-dollars. He looked back to her and nodded. His sister's face lit up.

"Thanks, Jojo!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the red and white candy cane doors (decorated just for Christmas). The inside was decked out in everything you could possibly imagine that has to do with candy and Christmas. Fake snow was spread out around the floor, a giant Christmas tree decorated with hundreds of types of candy stood at the center of the shop, blow-up Who-Santa dolls, reindeer stuffed animals, Snowmen blow-ups, giant plastic candy, giant jingle bells, paper snow flakes hanging from the cieling… basically, Christmas threw up in this store. Jojo's eyes widened in amazement, never seeming to get over how much the shopkeeper puts into decorating each year, and his sister was jumping up and down with pure excitement.

"C'mon, Jojo!" she yelled, happily, dragging Jojo through the wonderland of candy and Christmas.

Jojo tugged her back, bringing her to a halt. She looked up at him, confused. He raised his pointer finger, the rest curled down.

"Only one?" the little red Who whined, dropping his arm.

Jojo nodded, pointing to the three crumbled dollars in his other hand. His sister folded her arms, giving her best pout. Jojo narrowed his eyes, ready to drag her off if she even started to have a fit in the middle of the store. His sister took the warning and rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said, turning away. "So long as I don't have to face your 'silence of doom'."

Jojo smiled, giving her a playful push. She giggled and took off into the store to find the best piece of candy, and hopefully the cheapest.

Jojo walked around nonchalantly, glancing over the tubs of candy. He stopped at one that held multiple flavors and colors of lollipops, and smiled. He reached up on tip-toes and dug his hand into the tub. After knocking down a few of the overly stacked lollipops in the process, he finally pulled out a single cherry flavored one with a green bow tied around the stick. _Perfect_.

"Jojo?"

He jumped, knocking a few more lollipops to the floor, and quickly turned around. His eyes widened.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

_It's her!_ His body froze up, but he managed to keep his mouth from hanging open.

Lola smiled, light pink lip gloss shining on her lips. She was holding a big bag of peppermint Who-patties with both arms. The same navy blue scarf was draped around her thin neck. She lightly jerked her head to the side, moving the hair that covered her right eye. Jojo's heart fluttered.

"What's up?" she asked. Jojo managed a simple shrug as an answer. Lola looked down at the cherry lollipop gripped in his hand, her head tilting to the side. "You really like cherry, huh?"

Jojo let out a small gasp, bringing the lollipop up to his chest. He nodded, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

Lola gave him a pearly white smile. "It's my favorite flavor."

That did him in. Jojo dropped the lollipop, his hands shaking, brown eyes not leaving her green ones. _Oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God…_

Lola eyebrows kitted together. "Um… Jojo? Are you okay?"

_Say something!_ Jojo's mind pleaded. He gulped, trying to pull himself back together. What was it with this girl that made his stomach turn upside down with one smile? He only just met her a couple days ago!

Lola frowned, turning her eyes away from his, looking at the ground. "Uh… well, I just wanted to say hi. I saw your younger sister over by the candy canes and thought maybe Holly or someone was here with her."

Jojo shook his head.

"Only you?"

He nodded.

Lola chuckled. "Aw, that's so sweet of you to take your little sister to the candy store."

Jojo averted his eyes immediately before she could show him another smile.

"Well," she said, shifting the giant bag in her arms. "I better get going. I have to be home soon. I'll see you later, okay?"

With that, she was on her way to the cash register on the other side of the store. Jojo slumped over once she was out of sight. He rubbed his eyes with his knuckles furiously. _What is wrong with me?_

"Jojo! Jojo!"

Jojo looked up to see a giant candy cane being pushed into his face. His sister's smiling one popped out from behind it.

"This one! This one!"

Jojo eyed the expensive looking candy.

His sister sighed. "Don't worry," she said hugging it to her small body. "It's cheap. I swear!"

Jojo shrugged and nodded. It wouldn't hurt. The little red Who squealed with delight and went running off to the cash register. Jojo reached down and picked up the cherry lollipop with a green bow and followed her.

After paying for the sweets, Jojo took his sister's hand and lead her out of the store and back on the way home. He glanced over his shoulder one last time at the crowd of Whos while his sister took tiny licks at her candy cane. After double checking for the Who with green eyes one last time, he turned the corner to his house.

XXXXX

Later that night, Jojo was sitting on the living room couch, sketching a new design in his tablet, and scribbling little things on the side. _Use an umbrella for this part. A soda can for this one…_

Five of his sisters were sitting in front of the couch on the floor, watching their big screened TV and eating from a big bowl of popcorn. Jojo glanced up once in awhile at the program, not really interested in romance. Unlike his sisters who were _ooohhhing_ and_ aaawwing_ at every mushy-gushy part, and sighing like smitten Whos whenever the male character came onto the screen.

"Oh! Oh!" one of them shouted, pointing up at the screen. "Look at that girl! She looks kinda like Lola!"

"Yeah, she does." another said, stuffing a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Especially the long hair. Except Lola keeps hers up in a ponytail all the time."

"I think Lola's hair is longer too."

Jojo turned his attention to the big TV. He examined the girl they were talking about, looking over her features carefully as she flirted with the male character. _That looks nothing like her._ He went back to his sketch.

"We haven't been able to hang out with Lola lately."

"That's because we always saw her at school, and now it's Christmas vacation. She has a lot of running around to do for her dad now that it's the holidays."

"I wish she had more time to hang out with us."

Jojo rolled his eyes at his sister's rambling.

"We should totally plan a sleepover! We can invite Lola, Shirley, Sarah, Alicia, and whoever else!"

"Yeah!"

_Oh God…_ Just what this house needed. More girls.

"Oh my god, I totally have to go call them right now!" one of the sisters exclaimed, jumping up and running into another room to grab her Who-phone.

"I'll go tell mom and dad!" another said, exiting the room in a quick dash.

Jojo groaned, staring down at the remaining three sisters from the couch. They turned their attention to him.

"What's wrong, Jojo?"

He narrowed his eyes at them.

"Ooooohhh, I get it."

"Yeah, Jojo doesn't want anymore girls in the house."

"But, one of them will be Lola. Don't you like her, Jojo?"

Jojo's face flushed brightly. He looked down at his tablet, trying the best he could to hide it. _Like her? I don't _like_ her! _

"I mean, you guys are friends right?"

Jojo snapped his head up. _Friends? Of course, only friends. _He slowly shook his head.

"WHAT!?" they all yelled, giving him surprised looks.

"How could you not be friends with Lola?"

"Yeah, you guys are practically the same age!"

"Same grade too!"

Jojo shrugged. He never remembered seeing her before the day she came to their house for an interview with their dad, and that was just last week.

"Wow, Jojo. You need to start paying attention! Lola is in the journalism club. Her articles are always in the Who-High newspaper."

"And we always get them every month in homeroom."

"Everyone reads it."

Jojo scrunched his eyebrows together. He usually just threw the paper away or left it in a random classroom after the bell rang. He didn't really care much for school activities.

"Of course!" his one sister smacked his arm, frowning. "Leave it to our brother to be the only one in the school who doesn't read the newspaper."

"I'm sure Lola would love to be friends with you, Jojo." his other sister smiled. "She's really nice. She can be friends with anyone."

"And you need a friend, Jojo!"

Jojo frowned at them.

"We're not saying you can't get one!"

"Yeah, just that you don't bother having any."

"That's what we'll do then! We'll make Jojo and Lola become friends!"

_Make?_ He gave them a disbelieving look. They ignored his stare completely, giggling loudly.

"C'mon," one said, motioning to the other two. "Let's go see when she'll be free for a night!"

They all skipped off in utter excitement, leaving Jojo by himself in the living room. He stared at the doorway they disappeared into for a few moments, before shifting his gaze to his notepad, but not really focusing on the picture or writing.

_Great._ He sighed. He didn't even want to think about how this was going to turn out.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah… I didn't name his little red haired sister in this chapter. xD  
I guess when someone actually says her name, we'll know it since I want to use her again. Any name options?  
Thank you! c:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reaching as far up as he could on tip-toes, Jojo extended his long black and grey striped arm above his head, and grabbed the last can of soda from the fridge. He smiled triumphantly, proudly holding the cold beverage tightly in his hand as he pushed the fridge door closed. He popped open the tab and took a drink, loving the way the carbonated soda ran down his throat. In the McDodd household, getting even one can of soda was a victory all on it's own, and Jojo felt expectantly lucky today.

He took more sips as he made his way out of the kitchen, not really knowing what to do or where to spend his time. It snowed 5 inches overnight, leaving most of the 97 siblings to spend their day inside. Meaning, no laboratory for Jojo today. It saddened him that he wouldn't be able to finish his latest invention, but he was in a rather good mood today, taking the disappointment away for now.

He slowly walked through the portrait filled hallway, taking short glances at the many faces of his ancestors. He wondered, what was so great about being mayor? Spending your day doing paperwork and attending meetings? Not for this little Who, that was for sure. He could think off 100 better things to do than spending his time on pointless mayor duties.

His short thoughts were interrupted by the familiar voice of his sister, Hannah, echoing down the hallway. Jojo's unique talent to identify sounds and rhythm perfectly assisted him in remembering the many different tones in his sisters' voices. From the sound of it, she was on her WhoPhone.

"Uh-huh… uh-huh… uh-huh… I know, right?"

Jojo rolled his eyes, hearing the feint sound of the Who on the other line jabbering away, Hannah only getting a few words in at a time. She did a double-take at Jojo as she passed by, and grinned down at him when she realized his presence. She held her hand over the receiver of her WhoPhone.

"Guess what, Jojo!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I called Lola yesterday and she is coming over for a sleepover tomorrow night!" she said, happily, almost jumping up and down with complete and utter joy. "It would have been tonight if it wasn't for the snow, but mom said the roads and sidewalks should be clear by tomorrow afternoon."

_Lola_.

Something, or someone, always took Jojo's memory back to her. He took their first meeting as a total accident, not meant to happen the way it did with him acting like a fool. Even their meeting in the candy shop was put aside as a mistake, embarrassment getting the best of him.

And he was not about to be made into a fool again.

"Isn't that totally exciting?" his sister continued, still holding down her WhoPhone. "We've never had Lola sleepover before. It's going to be so much fun!"

Jojo just nodded in response, not even letting a smile appear on his face. He would not let Hannah see one hint of excitement or joy for this news… not that he was excited or happy about it… of course not.

"And don't ruin our fun," Hannah joked, poking her older brother's nose, a coy smile on her face. "We don't want you stealing Lola from us _all_ night." She winked, a giggle slipping through her perfect teeth.

Jojo frowned. He pushed her hand away and glared with all his might. Hannah laughed, obviously used to this look, and ruffled his black hair teasingly. He grunted in return.

"Aw, c'mon, Jojo! You know you'll want to hang out with her, too!"

Jojo fixed his hair to the best of his ability with his free hand. He shook his head at the statement, glancing up at his pest of a sister with annoyance seeped into his eyes.

Hannah was the one to roll her eyes this time. "Whatever you say, Jojo." she said, bringing her WhoPhone back up to her ear. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

With that being said, she continued her walk down the hallway, the Who on the other line still letting out a sea of word vomit. Jojo glared after her, his lips pursed with unhappiness. His sisters would get the gold in mood killers any day.

He sloshed around the soda can, staring down at the aluminum opening. His sisters have had sleepover before. A lot actually, so he was quite used to random girls running around the house. But, it bothered him to know that _she_ was going to be here. In the same house. Sleeping under the same roof. He couldn't figure out why it lurched him in such a way, and he was desperate for an answer.

"Yooooo, Jojo!"

Jojo let out a sigh, automatically recognizing that voice. He turned to face the

all too eager smile that shown brightly at him.

"How's it hangin'?"

Ned McDodd winked at his son and threw him a peace sign. Jojo remained silent like always, looking at his father with a bored expression.

Ned continued despite the little Who's silence. "Did you hear that the girls are having a sleepover? And _Lola_ is coming." he winked, lightly elbowing his son's arm.

Jojo gave him a disbelieving look. Even his father was into this?! He grumbled something inaudible and turned his back to the mayor. He took more sips from his soda can as he walked away from the nonsense that was ruining his mood more and more by the second.

Ned fidgeted his hands together, biting his bottom lip. "Um… son!" he called after the retreating Who. He sighed as the slam of a door retorted him. "Okay… maybe next time then."

Jojo slouched down beside his bed. He took the now empty soda can and tossed it across the room. It hit off the wall opposite him and fell to the wooden floor with a loud 'clank'.

He ran a hand through his hair, now wishing he could sneak out without having over 5 inches of snow to walk through.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!_

"JOJO!"

_Ugh!_ Jojo quickly got up and practically thrashed his door open. If it wasn't for his quiet nature he would have yelled at the top of his lungs at the person on the other side.

"Heyya, big brother!" his sister said sweetly, looking down at the furious little Who.

_Tanya…_ Jojo glared the his sister, one being closest in age to Hannah, standing on the other side of his door. The older of the sisters knew never to bother him when he was in his room unless it was for something important. Anything else just irritated him.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that you are coming with me and Hannah to the Who-ville mall tomorrow."

Jojo eyed her suspiciously.

"Don't worry," she said softly, putting her hands up in defense. "We're not planning anything."

Jojo continued to stare.

"I swear! Cross my heart!" she made the motion of a cross on her chest to prove it. Yet, Jojo couldn't see the other hand hidden behind her back forming two crossed fingers.

Jojo slumped his shoulders, giving her a confused face.

"We just want to spend time with our big brother. what's so bad about that?"

Jojo went to give her another suspicious look, but was cut off by Tanya grabbing him into a tight hug. "Great then! We'll see you tomorrow!" She released him and patted him on the head before walking away.

Jojo didn't know what was going on, but he sure didn't like it one bit.

XXXXX

"Did you get him?"

"Of course. Big brother doesn't have any idea about what's going on."

"Good," Hannah flipped her chin length green hair with the back of her hand, the other on her hip. "This is totally going to work."

"Well, we'll have to wait and see about that." Tanya said, fluffing down the matching green fur that covered her chest. "We don't know if our plan will actually work."

"Oh, come _on._" Hannah chuckled, flipping open her WhoPhone. "He's totally clueless. It just has to work."

"I hope so. They'd just be so cute together. Did you see the way he looked at her the day she came to our house for an interview?"

"Oh my God, I practically fell over in laughter!"

Tanya suppressed a fit of giggles, remembering how her older brother let his lollipop fall from his mouth, and didn't even realize it until Lola put it back in for him. "Okay, okay… maybe this will work."

"Of course!" Hannah linked arms with her twin sister, and smiled, putting her WhoPhone to her ear.

The two giggled, continuing their walk down the portrait covered hallway, a plan unfolding in their heads.

XXXXX

Yeah… remember the two twins that came to the door in chapter 1? That was Hannah and Tanya (names yaye!). They have all green fur and short, dark green hair. c:  
Woooo!! I actually want to draw pictures of the main sisters and Lola, and post them on my DeviantArt. I think I'll work on that now!But first… food!

- if you favorite/alert this story, please don't forget to review so I know how I'm doing!  
Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Jojo!"

"Oh, big brother!"

Jojo groaned, turning over in his sleep.

"C'mon, Jojo! It's time to get up!"

He groggily opened his eyes, waiting for his vision to come into focus. The alarm clock on his side table displayed "9:07AM" in big red letters. A growl slipped through his teeth, and he pulled the comforter over his head and shifted his tiny body back towards the wall. A series of knocks soon followed, making him jerk upward in response. He threw his cover to the side and jumped onto the wooden floor with a light 'thump'. The little Who opened his door forcefully and glared up at the sisters who dared to wake him up this early.

"Oh, ho ho!" Hannah remarked, putting her cell phone to her chin. "Would you just look at that face."

"Jojo must not be much of a morning person, huh?" Tanya giggled.

Jojo's eyes lowered, his black hair shadowing them. He held up his right hand and pointed to his wrist with the left one.

"Yes, we know it's early." Tanya said, recognizing his gesture.

"But, there are some… minor things we need to take care of first." Hannah added.

Jojo crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow in suspicion at his two twin sisters. Tanya went into a fit of giggles as she grabbed onto Jojo's arm and pulled him along with her. Hannah let out her own chuckle, leading the way down the hallway, Jojo helplessly lagging behind them. He grunted as the girls quickened their pace, in what he could only guess was excitement, and had to run to keep up with them.

They finally stopped and Jojo yanked his arm away from Tanya's grip. He looked toward the room they were so eager to get to and found himself staring into the bathroom. He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

Hannah pushed him into the room, and Tanya closed the door behind them. They stood side by side, blocking the exit, and with hands behind their backs. Jojo backed up a bit, clearly intimidated by whatever it was they had planned for him.

"Oh, don't worry, Jojo." Tanya said, smiling down at him.

"We only want to spruce you up a little bit." Hannah said, as the two quickly brought their arms to the front. Scissors, combs, hairdryers, and bottles filled with colorful to clear liquids were shown. He gulped, looking back up to them with pleading eyes, and backed up against the wall.

The sisters both let out one final giggle before launching themselves at their defenseless brother .

XXXXX

Lola quickly scribbled down her last sentence into her writers journal. She set her pen down and looked over her work with satisfaction. "Perfect." she breathed out, letting her eyes hover over the neatly written words.

She closed the pink book, and carefully placed it back into it's original spot on her computer desk. Her green eyes automatically wondered over to her clock.

_12:26... It's almost time to meet Hannah and Tanya._ she thought, hopping down from her chair. Lola didn't quite understand why Hannah and Tanya suddenly wanted to hang out with her, seeing how the two twins always had plans with their own "popular" group of friends, but she took the offer as a compliment and decided to just go with it. They never talked to her at school, or outside of school for that matter, and she was utterly surprised when she got a call from Hannah and couldn't even believe the popular girl had her phone number in the first place.

She pulled her scarf down from the coat rack in the corner of her room and wrapped it around her neck. She skipped over to her full body mirror and looked herself over. _Hmm…_ She knit her brows together, thinking carefully. _I want to make a good impression on them. First impressions are always important. _She unwrapped the scarf and threw it back over the coat rack's hook. She then pulled down a mahogany sweater and yanked it over her head as she ran back to the mirror. The sweater was long, reaching past her waist, but not covering her entire body. The collar(?) hung over her petite shoulders and the sleeves ran a little bit over her hands. She did a slow twirl, checking her appearance from every angle. It wasn't the most in-fashion sweater, but it was better than that old scarf.

After applying a bit of mascara and lip-gloss she was ready to go. Her phone let off a "pip pip piiiip" ring from inside her bag, and she rushed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, girl!"_

"Hi, Hannah." she said, nervously, running her finger through her long ponytail.

"_Are you ready to hang out?"_

"Yep."

"_Excellent!"_ Lola heard a muffled noise in the background followed by Hannah whispering _"Tanya, get him to settle down."_

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"_Oh, yep! Everything is just fine! We'll meet you at the mall in 10! Chow!"_

- click -

Lola stared at her phone with concern before shrugging it off, and flipping it shut.

XXXXX

"Don't make us late, Jojo!" Hannah hissed at her elder brother.

Tanya did her best to drag the small Who through town, but it was difficult when he was clinging to everything in reaching distance. "Big brother," she said, pulling on his coat's hood. "Please, just cooperate with us."

Jojo shook his head, his hair starting to fall back into his eyes.

The twins certainly did a number on the smallest Who, as his shaggy hair was currently slicked back in a mature style and the fur covering his body had been expertly trimmed of spit ends and combed out thoroughly. A musky scent emitted from his tiny body every time he tried to jerk free of the hold on him. The coat hanging around his shoulders was one of the designer kind, all black with dark beige fur lining the hood and gold buttons with intricate designs running down it's leather opening. A gold zipper was pulled up halfway, hidden behind the flashy buttons.

And Jojo was seriously peeved.

He desperately clung to a mailbox, but grunted when his finger slipped from the slippery metal. He didn't know what the heck was going on, but he certainly didn't like it.

"Jojo, you're going to put a tear in that brand new coat if you keep jerking around like that." Hannah said, giving him a glare.

Jojo glared back, skidding on the ground with his heels as Tanya continued to drag him along.

"She'll surely kill you if you ruin it," the nicer of the Twins added. "She spent a fortune on it."

Jojo shook his head, loosening more hair from it's gel hold. _I'll kill 'em! I'll kill 'em! I'll kill 'em!_ he repeated over and over in his head, his teeth clenched together in anger

"Finally," Hannah droned out as she came to a halt. "We're here."

Tanya pulled Jojo in front of her and held his shoulders firmly. The twins scanned the surroundings, searching for something, Jojo figured, and he took this opportunity to quickly rub his hands through his hair. He pat it down and tried his best without a mirror to return it to it's normal condition.

"There she is!" Hannah squealed, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh, oh ,oh! Lola! Over here!" Tanya yelled, waving with one hand held high in the air.

Jojo froze. _Lola?_ He looked up to see a brown Who shyly waving back, her green eyes sparkling and a pearly white smile gleaming. He put everything together and gasped. _A set up?!_

"Sorry, we're late." Hannah said when the young girl approached them. "We were having some _difficulties_ on the way here." she glared down at her brother as she emphasized the word.

"It's alright," Lola replied. She glanced to Jojo and smiled. "Hello, Jojo."

Jojo adverted his eyes, frowning down at the shoveled sidewalk.

"I hope you don't mind Jojo tagging along." Tanya said, giving him a nudge.

"Of course not."

"Excellent!" Hannah clapped her hands together. "Shall we get something to eat from the food court?"

"Sure." Lola said, adjusting her purse's straps over her shoulder.

Hannah led the way through the mall's entrance. The first thing that came into view was the big food court, full of bustling Whos. She scanned over the fast food signs with disgust. "Isn't there anything that doesn't have disgusting lard cooked into it?"

"Well, there is Who-way." Lola pointed out. "Their subs are healthy and cheap."

Jojo groaned inwardly as the three girls discussed which place to eat at. Tanya still had a firm grip on his shoulder, so there was no way he was going to get out of this mess now. And he knew Hannah would be keeping a close eye on him the whole time to make sure he doesn't slip away. He glanced up at Lola, who was currently informing his sisters about the different menu choices for each fast food joint, and couldn't help but stare at her. The bright eyed girl's hair was in the same layered ponytail and side bang, but he noticed her scarf was replaced with a sweater this time. Her black purse wasn't small, but it wasn't very big and the straps kept sliding down to the crook of her arm. Her outfit wasn't flashy in any way like his sisters' were (as they were both wearing matching designer coats and boots), but she looked so…

"Wow, Lola, you sure know a lot about the food court." Tanya said, not knowing if she should mean it as a compliment or not.

"I did a passage on the mall for the school's newspaper last year, and the information just sticks with you I guess."

"Well, I think Who-way is our best choice then." Hannah said, already starting to walk toward the big yellow and green sign. Tanya nodded, pushing Jojo forward into Lola. She chuckled and followed her sister.

Jojo blushed, quickly jumping back from the girl. She simply smiled and motioned toward the food court. "Shall we?"

Jojo paused, glancing at his sisters and then back to her. He knew they would kill him later if he made a run for it, and that would also mean making a fool out of himself in front of Lola. He nodded.

Lola giggled. "C'mon then." she said, pulling on the sleeve of his coat.

Tanya looked behind her and quietly squealed. "Oh, he's actually coming!"

"Of course he is." Hannah said, tapping the buttons on her phone. She grinned over at her Twin. "But, I'm afraid we'll have to torture him a little bit while we're here."

Tanya grinned back, and took another glance at the two little Whos following them silently.

XXXXX

Jojo smacked his head against the wall for what probably was the hundredth time in the last hour.

"Oooh! Try this one on next, Hannah!"

"Oh my gosh!!! It's so totally adorable!"

The twins fluttered around the clothing racks, squealing at every pink, lacey article they could get their hands on. Lola placed a hand on Jojo's shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile. The one thing Jojo has glad for was that Lola picked out a simple pair of black gloves, and that she wasn't skipping around with his sisters.

"Looooooooollllaaaaaaaa!"

Jojo groaned at Hannah's sing-song voice.

The girly Who ran over with a pink dress covered in ribbons and held it up to the girl. "You simply _must_ try this on!"

"Erm…" Lola looked away, trying to be as nice as possible. "It's not exactly my… style."

"Oh, but you'd look soooo cute!"

"No, thanks," Lola insisted. "But, I'm sure you'd look cute in it."

Hannah raised an eyebrow and held the dress up in front of her body. "You think so?" she asked, examining it the best she could.

"Of course."

Hannah nodded. "I'll go change into it and see!"

Jojo sighed when she took off toward the dressing room. He leaned back against the store's white wall and closed his eyes, feeling them getting heavy.

"Tired?" Lola asked.

He quietly nodded.

"Yes, well, I wouldn't think this to be every boy's idea of a good time."

Jojo stayed silent, half opening his eyes to stare at the carpeted floor.

"Um…" Lola looked at him hopingly. "So, how has your Christmas vacation been so far?"

Jojo shrugged.

"We only have a few days left until Christmas. Then we go back to school the following Monday."

The black and grey stripped Who nodded.

Lola glanced to the side, looking over random racks of cloths and jewelry. "Um…" she didn't know what to say to get him to properly communicate with her. Though, she has heard that Jojo doesn't talk to anyone. Not even his own family.

High pitched squeals of delight shuttered from the changing room. Jojo knocked his head against the wall, tightly closing his eyes.

Lola looked from Jojo to the changing room and back again, then glancing down at her single shopping bag. An idea popped into her head.

"Hey," she said, grabbing Jojo's attention. "I have an idea."

Jojo stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Why don't we get out of here? I'm sure your sisters will handle well without us."

Jojo grinned. _Anything_ to get away from this store and the twins.

Lola grinned back. She sauntered over to the changing room doors, and lightly knocked. "Hannah?"

"Yes?"

"Jojo and I are going to run to another store for a minute. I need to get something and I don't want to go alone. Is that alright?"

"Sure!" Hannah called. "We'll be here!"

Lola giggled as she walked back to Jojo. "C'mon!"

Jojo happily followed her, and felt like kissing the ground when the finally exited the store.

"Sooo," Lola started, glancing down at him. "What shall we do?"

XXXXX

A/N: If this chapter seemed a little drab or unexciting, it because I'm starting to have my attention brought toward another fanfiction idea. It happens to me a lot. I get heavily into one cartoon/movie and make up a story for it, then slowly lose interest when something else catches me eye. :c  
I suck.


End file.
